


You Can't Know I Miss You

by cajynn



Series: The Break Up [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: The events from The Aftermath in Hux's POV.





	You Can't Know I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I've been saying I'll write Hux's POV for a year now and it's finally here! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Also, I know in this one I also switched tenses for past and present and I didn't in the last one, but I didn't realize until I had finished, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

_“Hux, you’re almost never around anymore. This project takes up all of your time.”_

_“Kylo, this project is what got me promoted to General in the first place. I can’t just give up on it, not when I’ve gotten so far.”_

_Kylo stared for a moment before walking out. Hux ignored the ache in his chest and continued working._

Hux walks down the hall, ready to start his shift on the bridge. He sees a mass of black come towards him. He plans on ignoring him but then Kylo shoves him aside as he passes. Without thinking, Hux stops and says, “Do you have anything better to do than be an annoying thorn in my side? I don't have time for your childish games, Ren. I have a ship to run.” He puts as much venom into his words as he can muster. Truth be told, the arguing exhausts Hux. But it was either this or admit defeat. And Hux refused to give Kylo the satisfaction.

_Hux felt his eyelids get heavy as he stared at his data pad. He lost track of how long he’d been awake. Starkiller Base was coming along nicely, but there was still much to be done. Hux ended up falling asleep at his desk, data pad still in hand._

_Hux didn’t dream. He never dreamed. But there were fleeting images, brief moments of sensation. He felt an arm wrap around him before sinking once again into nothingness._

_When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was a body next to him. It was warm, and his first instinct was to curl into it. But then realization took over. He went still. Kylo was still fast asleep next to him, snoring slightly. Slowly, Hux got up out of bed, and, as quickly and quietly as he could, he got dressed. He went to leave, but glanced over at his bed. He saw Kylo sprawled out, looking relaxed and at peace. Something deep inside him, something he thought he’d buried for good, begged him to stay. He didn’t have to be on the bridge for another two hours._

_Hux sat at his desk working when Kylo walked in. His chest felt tight, but he made himself look up and forced his tone to be calm and even. “Oh, good morning Ren. I have a lot of work to do today, so please try not to disturb me.” Hux saw a flicker of emotion cross Kylo’s face before he walked out without a word. Hux didn’t bother to decipher it and continued his work._

The days come and go, and Hux barely sees any sign on Kylo. He thinks it’s for the best. Out of sight, out of mind. But the peace could not be kept for long. His comm beeps with urgency, alerting him to the destruction of one of his conference rooms. Real, genuine anger wells up in Hux. What right did Kylo have to act like this on his ship? How dare he waste valuable resources and keep Hux from his duties? He stormed over to where the damage was, ready to strangle Kylo for his childishness. 

“Ren! What do you think you’re doing?” Hux is livid. “I am tired of these childish tantrums! This is my ship and I will not stand for all of this destruction.” He notices Kylo’s mask is off.

Kylo approaches him swiftly. Hux doesn’t back down and Kylo doesn’t stop until their noses are less than an inch apart. “In case you’ve forgotten, this is my ship too, General. You do not have any authority over me. I shall do as I please.” Hux spits in his face in response. Kylo snaps and lets out an animalistic yell before grabbing Hux by his uniform and slamming him against the wall. Hux tries to struggle out of his grip but Kylo uses the Force to keep him in place.

“Unhand me, Ren! I don’t have time for this.”

“You never have time,” Kylo shouts. “You always push me away!” Kylo releases his Force grip and Hux tackles him to the ground and straddles him. He pins Kylo’s arms down and watches Kylo thrash around in his rage. Suddenly, Kylo stops moving and turns his head.

“What-,” Hux starts when he feels something pressing into him. “Oh,” he says, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Is that what you want? You’ve been so desperate for my cock that you decided to lash out?” Hux punctuates the question with a roll of his hips. He hopes he sounds cruel and teasing. Kylo can’t know how much he misses this. Craves it even. 

Kylo groans and arches his back, searching for more friction. “Ah-ah. You really think you deserve a reward after destroying my meeting room? Oh no Kylo-”Hux ignores the tightness in chest as he uses his first name, “-you need to apologize.” Hux stands up and Kylo whines from the loss of contact. “On your knees.” Kylo obeys without a thought. Hux undoes his belt and pulls his cock out, already half hard. 

Hux dick twitches at the sight of Kylo on his knees, desperate and wanting. It really has been too long. Kylo mouths along the shaft and coaxes it to full hardness. When he glances up, Hux is looking at him expectantly. Kylo takes Hux’s entire length into his mouth and swallows when the head of Hux’s cock hits the back of his throat. Hux grips Kylo's hair and grits his teeth, holding back a groan. 

Kylo moans and starts to bob his head. When he hollows his cheeks, Hux lets out a strangled moan and tightens his grip. He fucks into Kylo’s mouth, unable to stop himself from muttering praise. “God. You were made for this. Your - ah! - your fucking lips, they were meant for my cock.” He should be embarrassed, saying these things. But he can’t bring himself to care. All he cares about is Kylo’s mouth, his damn, skilled, perfect mouth, on his cock. 

Hux watches as Kylo starts palming himself through his pants. Hux is close. There’s no way he can last. Not with Kylo’s warm, wet mouth around him for the first time in months. When Hux comes with a loud moan, Kylo isn't far behind, spilling in his pants as he swallows every last drop. 

Hux steps back and tucks himself in neatly. His mind is racing. Guilt and shame flood him after the short lived afterglow of his orgasm. He leaves before he has the chance to look at, or speak to, Kylo. 

_“Hux please. Talk to me. We've barely spoken in days.” Kylo stood in front of Hux’s desk where Hux was going through plans for Starkiller Base._

_Hux didn’t look up when he responded. “Kylo, this project is incredibly important to me and The First Order and it requires my undivided attention.”_

_“Well I require some attention to!” Kylo slammed his fists down on the desk. Hux didn't jump but he did look up. Kylo looked like he was on the verge of tears and his voice trembled slightly. “I understand this is important but so am I. So are we. You don't get to just put our relationship on a back burner like it's some meeting that can be rescheduled.”_

_Hux felt a flicker of annoyance. Was Kylo really unaware of what he’s been doing all these months? What this project would mean for them? “Kylo, you’re being unreasonable. You know as well as I do what this project will do for The Order. What it will do for us. I-”_

_“For us?” Kylo was yelling and red in the face. “Hux, you don’t get to say you’re doing this for us when you’ve barely looked my way since you started this whole thing.” His voice cracks on the last syllable, tears flowing freely now._

_Hux looks back down at his data pad, ignoring the ache in his chest and fighting back tears of his own. “Kylo, just leave. We’ll talk about this later.” Hux hoped Kylo didn’t notice the tremor in his voice. He hoped he would just leave and they could talk about this later. He was familiar with conflict, but nothing like this. This made his throat constrict and his heart threaten to shatter. This was agony._

_Kylo spoke, voice shaking but tone level. “No Hux, there won’t be a later. It’s clear you don’t care about me or this relationship anymore. I’ll make things easy for you and leave you alone. For good.” Kylo turned to leave but paused. Hux felt his whole world collapse. Kylo had made his decision. He didn’t want Hux anymore._

_The tears flowed freely now. All Hux could manage to say was “Go then.” Kylo walked out and never looked back._

Things move fast after Hux left Kylo alone in that meeting room. Starkiller Base is complete. Kylo searches high and low for Skywalker. Then a rogue stormtrooper and scavenger girl make things more complicated than the First Order could’ve ever imagined. The planet is mere moments away from collapsing, and Kylo is nowhere to be found. 

When Hux sees a black figure among the snow, he doesn’t think, just runs. He barks out orders to stormtroopers. He’s terrified. He pleads, begs whatever God or divine powers might be out there to let Kylo live.

The stormtroopers get Kylo onto a stretcher and everyone runs into the ship. Hux doesn’t breathe until they’ve made it off the planet and safely away from the destruction. He walks over to where Kylo lays barely conscious. Med droids circle him, patching him up as best they can for now. Hux watches as Kylo closes his eyes, and only then does he wrap his hand around his.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter @cajynn


End file.
